Mt. Coronet
Mt. Coronet, Mount Coronet or somtimes Coronet Mountains is the largest and main mountain chain in the Sinnoh Region. The entire chain itself takes its name from the central most mountain, and not to mention the tallest and are one of the major landmarks of the region, and have been since humans first settled in the region. It bisects the entire region into east and west, dividing the two with the only option of crossing being the man-made caves and natural caverns that cross throughout the insides of the mountains. It also separates east and west Sinnoh from the north, where Lake Acuity and Snowpoint City are located. The importance of Mt. Cornet is symbolic, religious, geographical, historical and cultural. It is said that the Legendary Pokemon who created the universe shapes the world from the top of Mt. Coronet with its one thousand arms. It is also said that the Legendary Pokemon of Space, Time and Antimatter--the latter of which was banished for its violent natura--were also created from this point. This creation myth became so central to the peoples of Sinnoh that the Spear Pillar was built on the point estimated to be where the Legendary Pokemon created the world. All ancient peoples of Sinnoh worshipped at the jointly built Spear Pillar, and lived in the Mt. Coronet chain for thousands of years prior to their banishment. Ancient peoples used all parts of the mountains, from the peaks, to the caverns and the tunnels they carved themselves for all sorts of things. The ancient Sinnoh tribes were forced from their homes after thousands of years when the Ancient Lengedary Pokemon, angered by the warring and violence that had been created by a small feud between tribes, had been allowed to continue unhindered, eventually pouring over into the holy grounds of the Spear Pillar. It was here that the Pokemon cast a curse upon the mountain, forcing the tribes from their homes in the mountains to the valleys and lands below, claiming that all who return to the mountain will face severe punishment. The peoples settled down in the lands below, and those settlements soon became the cities and towns known today. This story--though the curse aspect is unverified--is a major historically and culturally important aspect of Sinnoh's history, and to this day, many believe in the curse of Mt. Coronet, though not all recognize it as truth. Mt. Coronet itself has been mentioned several times through the Pokemon Heroes series so far, but has only appeared in the 37th and 39th chapter, The Curse of Mt. Coronet and ''The Hiker Brothers. ''In these chapters, the group begins to travel through Mt. Coronet, very warry of the curse said to be upon the mountain. While initially nothing went wrong, the group did encounter a strange and somewhat odd Professor named Yarrow. Though nothing bad happened until the arrival of Richard Lestrange much later, when he and Sam entered a Pokemon battle in the heat of the moment, causing a cave in. The cave in separates the group, and while everyone is on their own, Alyssandra is unfortunately stuck with Richard, though she is soon liberated of him after a quick altercation. Alyssandra and her Pokemon meet up with Sam and his, and the two spend the night together in the cave until they can go search for Niya and Jeremy in the morning. The morning after, however, they are introduced to Anthony, one of the three Hiker Brothers, who reveals to them that he and his brothers, Alan and Alexander, had already found Jeremy and Niya the night previous, and had now come back to find Sam and Alyssandra. The two teenagers follow Anthony back to his camp where they reunite with their friends. After catching up and eating, as well as meeting Alan and Alexander and learning more about the Hiker Brothers, Anthony offers to escort to the group to Hearthome City himself, using his personal short cut. In agreement and very thankful for their help, the group accepts and they and Anthony begin the trek to their destination. Category:Locations Category:Locations (Sinnoh)